That New Team
by xXGoLittleBadGirlXx
Summary: Omoi and Raimon our back! Due to complicated circumstances, the two teams will need to join together to avenge their injured members. How will Omoi deal with having Azumi as their coach? Well, let the hilarity and seriousness ensue! It's gonna be a bumpy ride.  SEQUEL TO: Our New Coach
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: It's that time! The sequel is finally here! **_

_**Title: That New Team**_

_**Pairing(s): Multiple Yaoi and Yuri pairings. **_

_**Summary: Omoi and Raimon our back! Due to complicated circumstances, the two teams will need to join together to avenge their injured members. How will Omoi deal with having Azumi as their coach? Well, let the hilarity and seriousness ensue! It's gonna be a bumpy ride. **_

* * *

Upon hearing the news that another team had been beaten by Suki Academy, Hitomiko groaned. She and her best friend Kazemaru Azumi were sat at a cafe both obviously quite annoyed about the whole situation.

"Hito-chan what are we gonna do? Many of my team members are in the hospital!"

"As are mine."

Azumi was quiet, biting on her lower lip, a sign showing that she was quite nervous. She was looking up at the ceiling when an idea hit her. It was the best idea ever. "Your uninjured pupils. What if they joined my team for the time being? You'know so that way we'll have one full team?" Azumi said looking at the other with pleading eyes, she knew how much it'd mean to her team. Hitomiko seemed to be thinking, "That's not a bad idea..." She spoke moments later. Azumi nearly jumped up and cheered, but didn't because everyone would look at her like she was insane.

"Azumi?"

"Yup?"

"I leave my team in your hands."

"I'll take care of 'em for you."

* * *

Azumi ran as fast as she could, jumping over benches and people until she made it to the soccer field. As expected most of the team was moping around blaming themselves for it.

She knew why.

Goenji had blamed himself for not pushing Fubuki out of the way when the ball went straight towards the ice striker. The ice striker had tried to block it with his chest but fell back, causing many bruised (nearly broken ribs). Goenji hadn't stopped blaming himself since that moment.

Tsunami on the other hand knew he couldn't have did much for Tachimukai. Considering Tachimukai was goal keeper he of course got one of the harder beat downs. Hissatsu after hissatsu the soccer balls continued to fly towards him. Tachimukai had cracked his wrist and if had blocked one more balk he would have broken it. The surfer still blamed himself for it.

Touko, Rika and Midorikawa weren't badly injured. Just many bruises and sprains that would be completely healed at two weeks tops.

Azumi's team had made it out much better then Omoi.

"Guys. Get up and get back to work! I want each of you working harder! We're gonna have a rematch with Suki Academy's team in two weeks! No dilly-dallying 'cuz failure will not be accepted!" Azumi said, blowing her whistle as loud as she could.

"We don't have enough members! "

"You do now." An annoyingly-egotistic male voice said.

Everyone on Raimon looked up only to meet Omoi's team, each had a Raimon uniform on. Omoi's team had went down, the only members of it were Akira Shou, Mikazuki Katsu, Haruka Azumi, Charlotte White, Wanda Farukon, Spooky-Suzuno and Tulip-Flame-Thingy-Nagumo!

"Holdup-what?! These guys again?!" Fudou shouted pointing a finger at the remaining Omoi members.

"Shut up, Akio!" Kidou said, hitting the others arm.

Azumi looked at Kidou who already understood what was going on.

"Very much like what happened between us and Suki Academy. Also happened to Omoi. You two will be combining teams together so that you guys can both have a second chance to avenge your teammates. Also there is another who wishes to help..."

Everyone looked around to see who it might of been, Kidou was the first to spot said person, "Genda?" He said looking at the other male, who simply nodded his head. Immediately Kidou knew why.

Sakuma had been injured, he remembered how Sakuma was the first one to push himself off the ground when everyone was down, even Endou! But while he was trying to stand up Suki Academy kicked the ball, the ball left him quite an injury. His leg wasn't broken but it was close to broken.

"Yup. It's Genda. Now, listen closely! You guys need to learn to work as a team! We will be working on trusting one another tomorrow. But for today we're working on your endurance! Give me twenty laps around the field as a TEAM. Now!" She commanded.

Azumi wasn't strict but she knew she'd have to have these guys ready soon. So, they would be practicing like crazy.

She sighed as she watched the team run by her, knowing that some of those kids were really going through it. She had never seen so many males cry in one day. Never had she ever.

She understood why these guys were pushing themselves so hard. Because they wanted to protect what's theirs.

Her eyes went down to Omoi, she knew they weren't many relationships on that team, but she knew one thing. Those guys cared a heck of a lot for their teammates which is why they were so willing to join Raimons team.

* * *

Practice hadn't been too bad. She smiled at the remembrance of watching Kazemaru and Mikazuki fist pound each other and compliment each other. Endou looked quite jealous, that was until Kazemaru had smiled and waved at him, calling him over to properly meet and greet the rest of Omoi's team.

Fudou and Akira were bickering until Kidou came and calmly dragged Fudou away, much to Fudou's protesting.

Aphrodi on the other hand dragged Akira away so he could get some one else's opinion on Hera. Little did Aphrodi know, Akira would have told him he looked good with a hobo as long as Aphrodi wasn't thinking about Jake.

Charlotte was talking with Haruna, a smile placed on her face as she and Haruna talked about soccer.

Wanda arched an eyebrow as she saw Fudou making his way over to her, "Yeah?" She said, laying back on a bench. "You're on my bench." He said, obviously holding back his anger. "So? There are like ten other ones." She said, closing her eyes, obviously showing no care for the others bench. "GET OFF MY BENCH!" Fudou shouted, Wanda opened an eye and smirked, "If I don't?" She said shrugging her shoulders. Fudou twitched before biting his lip. "YUUTO! She's on my bench!" He shouted, stomping his feet, quite childishly. Wanda just flipped him off and turned on her side, facing away from the other.

Kidou was talking with Genda and Haruka when he heard Fudou yell his name, he didn't know wether to laugh or roll his eyes. Genda nudged him, "Your girlfriends calling." He teased, Haruka giggling as she watched Kidou's face change different colors of red, "Excuse me. I need to get my girl- I mean Akio. Damnit Genda!" He said jogging towards his girlfriend. I meant, Fudou. Haruka looked around, she wanted to talk to Haruna, Charlotte and Aki but felt it'd be rude to just leave Genda.

Hiroto and Goenji were on their way to the hospital to visit Midorikawa and Fubuki. When Genda called out to them, "Are you guys going to the hospital?" He said, the two simultaneously nodded their heads. Everyone upon hearing this was on their feet, many of them wanting to go visit their friends and lovers.

Soon enough they were all on their way to the hospital, it was a calm trip. Many of them having small conversations, most involving what they should bring their lovers. Others involving how bad hospital food was.

* * *

_**End! Sorry this is so sucky. I swear it eventually get better. I'm just trying to figure out what to do, if anyone has any suggestions tell me! I honestly can't wait to read your suggestions. **_

_**Oh! I may need some help with Suki academy. Who's in? :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! It's chapter 2!**_

_**Rose is mad at me because I uploaded the 1st chapter with out her because she's a derp.**_

_**ANYWAY, please enjoy.**_

* * *

An innocent elderly woman swept outside of the "Bear boutique" it was a cute little gift shop that was right before the hospital. The elderly woman continued to sweep, that was until she saw a soccer team heading her way. The lady nearly dropped the broom as she made her way into the store, trying not to cause much attention as she did this, she quickly went behind the counter and whispered something to the female who worked with her.

The door opened and each soccer player entered, some (Aphrodi and Akira) nearly running in to check out the cute bears, others (Tsunami, Gouenji and Genda) actually looked quite scared of the store. And the rest of the team? Well, they were all over the place, picking up bears, putting them right back down, looking at gift baskets and just getting their hands on everything. Charlotte, Hiroto, Haruka, Kazemaru and Suzuno were the only ones who acted like a normal person in the store. Wanda on the other hand agreed to wait outside, something about being allergic to cute and girly things.

The old lady nearly had a heart attack when Nagumo picked up an expensive glass figurine and dropped it, Endou had caught the figurine quickly and the female sighed in relief.

"Dude, this store has REDBULL."

"...I think we should all-"

"MISS I NEED TWO 6-PACKS OF REDBULL!"

"Please pray to god that those are not for him.."

"Shut it, blondie."

Aphrodi arched an eyebrow at Akira who was standing in front of the cashier, paying for the redbull and many random cards he didn't bother to read. "I'm done!" He said happily, and walked out of the store, thinking everyone else was done.

Eventually after 45 minutes everyone had left the store. (Some couldn't get anything because after 45 minutes in the store Nagumo had gotten them kicked out.)

* * *

"There...Has to be an explanation for this." Hiroto said, wide eyed.

They had entered the room the nurse told them to go to, what they found on the other hand was Omoi's injured members and Raimon's injured members throwing pillows at each other, as best as some could considering their injuries.

Gouenji looked at Fubuki who was laughing but clutching his chest as though he was in pain.

"OH MY GOD! STOP HITTING ME! I'M CRIPPLED!" This was uncharacteristically shouted by Tachimukai, who true to his word was nearly covered by half a dozen hospital pillows. Every injured person was laughing hard at this, Tachimukai just blushing and burying his face into the pillows.

"Don't make me laugh! It hurts too much..!" Someone had said, others making agreeing noises.

"...Did anybody realize the group of soccer players standing at our door?" Rika piped up.

Everyone's head shot towards the door.

"We saw nothing!" Genda said putting his hands up in surrender.

"You better not have." Said Sakuma, who was at the end of the room, he had a playful smile on his face, he looked exhausted and anyone would be, when there were plenty of soccer players shoved into one big hospital room and they obviously had tons of energy.

Genda of course ignored everyone else in the room and made his way to Sakuma, behind his back was a huge junk-food gift basket. It had a decent sized teddy bear in the middle of it and tons of candy surrounding the bear.

"You've brought me the two things I love most!"

"Teddy Bears and candy?"

"No. You and junk food."

Sakuma laughing at Genda's deep blush.

"Oh get a room." Aphrodi said, flipping his hair.

"Well if you insist.~" Sakuma sang, obviously the hospital was making him slightly hyper.

"Genda close the curtain." Sakuma ordered, Genda not even hesitating to close it.

"I wasn't serious." Aphrodi said looking at the closed curtain, shrugging his shoulders, taking his seat in the middle of the room.

* * *

"Jake! I brought you Redbull For your concussion!" Akira said, jumping on the others hospital bed and pulling out the six pack of Redbull.

Of course the nurse decided to walk in the room at the time.

"Miss, you can't give him Redbull."

"So...If I were to drink some of this and give him a kiss and some of it just happened to slip from my lips into his mouth. Would it count as him drinking it?" Akira asked.

The nurse gave him an arched eyebrow and looked at him, a dark look on her face. "No. Redbull." She said before walking out.

"Okay. No Redbull." Akira said.

Jake looking up him twitching his eye, "I know you. You don't-" He was cut-off by Akira.

"It's a good thing I brought a 5hr energy drink!" The black haired boy said grinning.

Of course everyone just sweat-dropped as they watched the black haired male try and get Jake to take the 5hr energy drink, Akira was leaning across the other while Jake held a pillow to the others face.

"Can someone get the nurse?" Jake asked, struggling.

"Why do you want her? I can be your nurse!" Akira shouted, pouting.

"I think I have some nurse costumes at my place!" Aphrodi cut in.

"ALRIGHT. THEN. IT'S ESTABLISHED. I, THE SEXY AKIRA, CAPTAIN OF THE BEST SOCCER TEAM EVER, SHALL NOW BE JAKE'S NEW NURSE."

* * *

Fubuki looked around at all of the stuff that was going on in the room, he laughed a little but quickly winced, his ribs hurt a lot, stopping a powerful ball with your chest did have that effect on people. Gouenji sat down next to the other holding a stuffed bear in his arms, it wasn't the biggest one. He placed it on the others bed, he was trying to look for the words to say but his guilt kept getting in the way. Fubuki already picking up on what the other was thinking grabbed the others hand with a smile on his face, "Gouenji-kun. How's Yuuka?"

Gouenji looked up and smiled a little, Fubuki for awhile had known how to change the topic of conversation so that way whenever they talked it would never get depressing, "She's fine. Thanks for asking." He finally replied. They stayed in a comfortable silence until he heard Fubuki murmur something that sounded like a "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For coming. And bringing the bear." He said with a smile, it was one of those smiles that made Gouenji blush no matter how many times he saw it. "It was nothing Fubuki. I want you to get better soon." He said, looking away.

"Its nothing! It hardly even hurts." Fubuki replied and Gouenji couldn't tell if he was lying or not, he just held the others hand.

"Awww! Those two are so adorable!" Jay said smiling at Fubuki and Goenji who blushed darkly, looking away from the Omoi goal keeper.

Mikazuki walked over to the other, struggling a lot, he placed a huge ( I mean huge. Ginormous.) teddy bear on Jay's bed. Jay squealed and hugged the teddy bear, which fell on top of him, the bear covering most of his body, pushing the bear off of him he gasped, "Air!" He took a deep breath and Mikazuki picked up the bear and put it on a nearby chair. Him sitting on the side of the others bed, a long string of apologies coming from his lips.

"HEY YOU! YEAH IM TALKING TO YOU MIKA! YOU TRY AND SUFFOCATE MY BROTHER?! SOMEONE GET ME A WHEEL CHAIR! IT'S ON." Candy shouted at the top of her lungs, trying to get to a wheel chair, When she couldn't make it she resulted to throwing pillows at a certain white hair defender.

Mikazuki ducked, which ended up with the pillow hitting Tachimukai when he wasn't paying attention.

Tachimukai twitched, climbing of the bed with his arm in a cast, grabbing two pillows he began making his way to Candy (who was whistling and looking at Akari innocently)

Tsunami blinked before grabbing Tachimukai, picking him up by his small waist and dragging him back to his bed, "Nope. Bad Yuuki." Tsunami teased, placing him on his bed and tucking him in. "Jousuke. I'm crippled and their hitting me with pillows. I feel like a marshmallow. I wanna go hoommmme.~ I wanna play soccer..!" Tachimukai began whining.

Tsunami knew Tachimukai only did this when he was tired of something or greatly annoyed. He sighed, kicking off his shoes he moved the other over and climbed into the hospital bed with him. "No. You'll stay until you feel better." He said, trying to put his foot down, of course it failed.

Tachimukai looked up at him with big eyes and a pleading look, "I feel better I promise!"

Tsunami groaned, "Nope. Nuh-uh. I'm not falling for it. Stop looking at me with those eyes- Yuuki you're trying to kill me..! Gah, no. I'll stay and cuddle with you but you aren't leaving until your wrist gets better."

Tachimukai pouted laying against the other, trying to cross his arms as best as he could with his cast.

* * *

Wanda looked at Candy and Akari rolling her eyes, she was leaning against the wall in the corner. She could feel Fudou's glare on her from the other side of the room.

Haruka was sitting next to Charlotte having a conversation with Suzuno and Nagumo, of course after awhile (like 5 minutes) Nagumo and Suzuno started fighting over nothing. That was when the two females slipped away and moved to where Wanda was.

"What?" She snapped, arching an eye brow.

Charlotte and Haruka both simultaneously pointed to Suzuno and Nagumo who were now being restrained by Kazemaru and Endou. Wanda laughed at the muttering something about how stupid Nagumo and Suzuno were.

Hiroto looked at all of this from the front of the room, he was sitting on Midorikawa's bed Midorikawa giggling about the worst pick-up line ever. Which Hiroto was sure had something to do with him. "How does it go?" Hiroto asked.

Midorikawa pointed to a book four feet away from them, "Give me that book please?" he asked and Hiroto did. Midorikawa flipped the pages until he stopped when he found what he was looking for.

"Here it is!" He said smiling.

"Tell me how it goes."

"Okay. Okay. Are You wearing space pants? Because your butt is out of this world!"

As soon as Midorikawa began speaking it had gotten silent before the whole room bursted into laughter, some cat-called towards him. He assumed most thought he was trying to pick up Hiroto.

Midorikawa blushed, burying his face in his pillow, Hiroto was laughing hysterically. But shut up when he saw Midorikawa pout, "You're right. That's the worst pick-up line ever."

* * *

"Are you going to spend the whole time here glaring at a female?" Kidou asked. Fudou blinked, turning to face the other, shrugging his shoulders. "Probably."

Kidou rubbed his forehead.

"You jealous?" Fudou asked. Kidou twitched, "What? No." Kidou said, trying to keep his cool. Which was difficult considering it was Fudou.

Fudou smirked, "I won't pay attention to her. If you admit you're jealous."

"Nope."

Fudou rolled his eyes, yawning a bit.

Endou and Kazemaru sighed, "Wow. This room is such a mess." Kazemaru said, looking around. "It's getting late to." Endou added.

"I'd hate to tell them to leave. They all look so happy.." Kazemaru said aloud, Endou silently agreeing with him.

Of course to every party there is a pooper. In this case it was the nurse who eagerly walked in, "Visiting hours are over. Leave." She ordered her voice filled with rudeness.

"Excuse me?" Fudou said, walking right up to the nurse, of course seconds later he was being restrained by Kidou, Genda, Endou and Tsunami. "Let me at her!" Fudou could be heard shouting.

Kazemaru was apologizing on Fudou's behalf. Telling the female that there was no need to call security.

It took 10 minutes to finally calm Fudou, who was still quite pissed. "Who does she think she is?Whatever happened to service with a smile?!" Fudou shouted as they all walked out, security following close behind them.

Nobody said a thing as they listened to Fudou cursing out the security guards.

"You really know how to pick 'em." Wanda said teasingly, walking in a totally different direction.

Haruka and Charlotte looked still shocked about the whole thing as they were walking.

Tomorrow was a new day and many of them hoped that it wouldn't be like this one. They hoped it was a calm day.

They should have known it wasn't going to happen.

* * *

_**A/N: While writing this with Rose I mixed up Genda's name with Glencoe. And we called Sakuma. SAH-Kuu-Mah. Then we sung the lion king. **_

_**Which is why this chapter had so much fail humor in here. Haha! **_

_**Till next chapter! **_

_**P.S. In your review let me know what you'd like to see in this story. I need some more ideas!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay guys! I'm sorry for the late update, I was planing on updating every two days. But I got grounded and my dad isn't letting me use ANY electronics for two weeks. I don't know if he's messing with me or not. He never sticks to his punishments so I don't know. If Idon't update for awhile that's why. Sorry... Please enjoy this chappie though._**

* * *

"I'm starving!" Fudou said, arms behind his head. He and most of the Raimon team were on their way to the locker room to change for practice.

"How are you so hungry when you didn't do anything today?" Kidou asked, no one could tell they were dating unless you knew them well enough, Kidou and Fudou were a little touchy feely, they always seemed to have some sort of secret joke going around which would make them both grin like love sick idiots.

"Skipped breakfast today. Then at lunch I may or may not have shoved someone's face in it after they said something to me." Fudou said with a shrug.

"Is THAT why you stole my milk?" Kidou asked.

"No. I stole it to piss you off."

"Seems reasonable." Hiroto butted in.

Everyone laughed at this, though most of them agreed to this. Of course everyone stopped dead in their tracks when they heard voices from their locker room, they sounded very familiar.

Making their ways to the locker rooms they opened the door to find all of their crippled members sitting on the benches, each in their soccer jersey.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?"

This caused them to jump, a lot of them groaning in pain.

"Dudes! You need to be in the hospital!"

"Actually." Midorikawa butted in, "We're not that badly injured, considering all we need is casts and crutches the doctor said we could go home but need to take it easy, she did give Fubuki a hard time about his ribs until Fubuki swore he'd change his bandages every five hours. It was quite funny- ack, I'm rambling now aren't I?"

Midorikawa stood, having a small limp to his walk, you could see that he had been working hard to get healed quickly. Tachimukai was grinning, his arm was in a cast, only to make sure the other didn't apply ANY pressure to his wrist.

Sakuma just had a smile on his face, grabbing his crutches and making his way out, "Coach said you have less then 10 minutes to get out." He said as he left.

Gouenji was looking for Fubuki, "He's outside, talking with the coach." Rika said, smirking and walking out with Touko, they both had casts on their wrists.

Tachimukai was trying to slip out, giving a quick hug to his boyfriend then leaving to take a seat on the grass with the other crippled people.

Midorikawa was the last to leave, wishing everyone goodluck and whispering something to Endou, who just blushed and nodded.

Midorikawa didn't fail to notice the looks that Hiroto and Kazemaru had sent to him so he just gave them a wink before walking out.

"I'm still hungry..."

"Akio!"

"What? Bad time?"

"You're lucky I love you." Kidou had blurted without thinking. Fudou blushed, "Damn straight you do." He said trying to ignore the catcalls and change.

* * *

"'LET'S GO. LET'S GO. LET'S GO!" Azumi shouted, clapping her hands as she watched her team run ten laps, practice chest passing and drop do five pushups.

Most people actually did them because they knew that their friends and lovers were watching them, some even being little cheerleaders (Jay, Sakuma, Fubuki and Tachimukai)

"I just found the video of our last sleepover. When we did Karoke and Midorikawa sung and danced way better then we did!" Aphrodi said, He and Kazemaru were running side by side. Well, Aphrodi was running. Kazemaru was jogging though. "It's always the silent ones!" Kazemaru exclaimed, smiling and laughing.

Akira came up behind them, sweating and looking out of breath, you could tell he wasn't made for running. Aphrodi just laughed and nudged the other, "Burn those calories! Burn those-" Aphrodi shut up immediately when he saw a deadly on Akira's face.

"Well I'm just gonna go now." Kazemaru said, laughing and running full speed, pretty soon he was running circles around the whole team. Most people were used to this, Omoi on the other hand were not. Akira fell out during his 9th lap.

By the time everyone had finished, most people were panting and exhausted except the fast members of the team (Kazemaru and Charlotte) the two finished first, they were pretty close. Kazemaru only beating her by like 30 seconds.

"Is practice over yet? I'm so done here." Wanda grumbled out, flopping the floor. "This is boring." She stated.

Azumi twitched, jumping on top of a bench, "I want everyone in a circle now. I told you'd we'd be working on team trust and that's what we're doing!"

Everyone got into a circle, except the crippled who were watching or talking to each other.

"What's the point of this, mom?" Kazumaru asked.

"WAIT THAT'S YOUR MOM?" Nagumo shouted, getting a hit from Suzuno.

"Anyway. In this circle. Everyone is going to hold hands and you say anything you want about a person. That isn't inappropriate. I know you darn teenagers." Azumi smirked, "Last time I had to have the talk with some of you. Isn't that right, Fudou?"

"Anyway. Let's begin. Aphrodi, you start."

"Right... Haruka..I still have nightmares because of that hisatsu you pulled on me.." Aphrodi admitted, pouting. Haruka looked confused for a moment before giving a sheepish smile.

"Who's next? Let's see.. Ennie minni miney Genda."

Genda looked paled and sighed, "Kidou honestly in elementary school I really thought you had a thing for Sakuma." Genda said, Kidou looking at the other like he was crazy.

"WHAT?!" Sakuma's voice could be heard, along with Fudou's snickering.

"NEXT! Charlotte!"

"Uhm... Fudou-San you kind of scare me.." The female admitted, looking away. Fudou just rolled his eyes.

"I can't blame you. He is scary. Spook-I mean Suzuno! Your next...Ahaha.."

Suzuno just arched an eyebrow at the coach, "Tsunami. I question everyday which of you is more childish. You or Nagumo. Nagumo is always childish but you come in as a close second... Even though you're the oldest. "

Tsunami blinked registering what the other said before shrugging, "My goal keeper loves it, soo."

"Good. This is going good. Endou your turn."

Endou was looking up and down, biting his lip and looking at Midorikawa who gave him a hurry hand gesture. All eyes were on Endou and he blushed.

"Kazemaru. We've been friends for kind of a while now. Since we were like six. And.." Endou paused, looking up at a shocked Kazemaru before continuing, "I was kind of thinking that maybe we could... I mean it's up-"

"JUST SAY IT ENDOU!" Midorikawa shouted.

"Will you go out with me! Not as a friend. But as a date..!" Endou said quickly. Everyone dead silent, looking at Kazemaru, even Azumi was looking at her son.

"Sure. That'd be cool. Hehe..." Kazemaru gave a nervous laugh, trying to play this cool when inside he was jumping around.

"Translation: I'd love that! It's about time you asked!" Aphrodi piped in.

"Well then.. I guess it's Fudou's turn." Azumi said, a huge grin on her face.

"Finally! Wanda, I don't like that you've been treating my bench like its a bed. One it's mine. Second of all, it is a glorious bench and if you ever harm it or even sit on it I will-" Fudou was cut off when Wanda threw a rock at Fudou's bench. "MY BENCH. YOU MURDERER! Yuuto, do something!"

Everyone sweat dropping at Fudou's actions.

"Akira, your turn."

"Okay! Prepare your ears for this! Aphrodi, I think you're awesome, have a decent style in fashion too. But honestly, I would tell you you'd look good with a hobo. As long as you're not thinking about my Jakey-poo."

There was a long silence.

"Did he just call me... Jakey-poo?"

"NEXT. Please. Uh, Hiroto?"

"Alright. This is kind of in general. When I first met you guys I thought I was a better soccer player then a lot of you. But you guys (and Midorikawa) changed that." Hiroto admitted, looking at the middle of the circle.

"My gosh. This is getting deep. Kidou?"

"Alright. This is for Genda, Endou, and Gouenji. Back when I was captain of my team, with Genda I thought that Genda and Sakuma would me my only friends. Then I realised after joining Raimon that you can have a lot of friends who may not need to fully understand you to be there for you."

"This is deep, bro."

"SHUT UP TSUNAMI."

"Next is Wanda."

"I'll pass."

"Nope. You gotta say something."

"Fine. Kidou, you know how to pick em. Your boyfriend is a crazy bench obsessed freak. But somewhere deep. Really deep. And I mean really really deep. I've got enough respect to not punch him in his feminine face and break his bench. There. Im done."

"Perfect. Nagumo, you go next."

"About time! Kazemaru, bro, my homie. How come you never said you had such a hot mom?"

Kazemaru twitched, "Suzuno. Get your man before he ends up with a soccer ball to his face."

Nagumo blinked and jumped up, running away. Suzuno standing and chasing after him.

"Well. Looks like I still got it.~" Azumi said grinning, flipping her hair. "Oh gross mom."

"Anyway, Mikazuki you're next."

"Very well! I've only been part of this team for a bit, but I gotta say that I think we should have teamed up awhile ago! I think we're totally gonna win this." He said grinning.

"That is so motivational! Wow! Who's next- Haruka?"

"Oh.. I guess I wanted to apologize to uh.. Fubuki? I think that was his name and also Aphrodi. When we went against each other... I didn't think it'd be that bad." She said softly, looking down.

"No problem." Aphrodi said, smiling.

"It's fine.." Fubuki called out, it was quite faint.

"Kazemaru, Tsunami and Gouenji then we're done."

"Hiroto, you're nice. But I am going to tell you that you need to man up and tell Midorikawa you like him. YOU HEAR THAT MIDORIKAWA?!" Kazemaru spoke, in one way he trying to get back at Midorikawa and in the other way it was true! Hiroto just smiled and looked up at a blushing Midorikawa who was playing with a strand of his hair.

"I guess I'm next. I'm going to go with the flow. Hey, Endou. I remember when you gave me that nudge to get Yuuki, I remember because it was so funny and ironic cuz you obviously had a thing for a certain co-captain. Now you've finally made your move, congrats dude! Even though it took over a year!" Tsunami said, slapping the others back. Endou just covering his face.

"I don't know what to say... I guess.. Genda I know we've hardly ever talked before but I'm pretty sure you were as scared of Bear Boutique as I was." Gouenji said, Genda nodding his head, "You've got no idea!"

"Okay this is for everyone! You guys and gals are the best team I have ever witnessed! You guys never give up and I love that! The fire in your eyes when your playing is amazing. I know you guys are thinking about Suki Academy. But it doesn't matter! Raimon is actually mostly made up of captains. I love it because no one cares about their old titles and no one really cares about who's in charge. It's about fun!" Coach Azumi said, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Anyone know where Suzuno and Nagumo went?"

"Their probably making out behind a tree somewhere, they're fine." Hiroto said.

Everyone standing.

"Practice is over. Tomorrow, due expect to going home sore though." Azumi said.

* * *

**_Okay! Everyone's asking about what happened between Omoi and Suki and it will all come out during the next chapter! Hopefully. Well I hope that I don't get grounded but if I am I won't update for a week or two.. Im sorry. I'm trying to see if Rose will upload the chapter for me. Dunno yet._**

**_Well. _**

**_Until next time! _**

**_P.S. Loved your ideas! If I didn't use them I will use them. HeatHazed I will grant your request of more MikaJay soon enough. If anyone has anymore suggestions or ideas. Let me know! I'll even take pairing requests, so if you guys wanna see more of a pairing (HeatHazed) let me know in your review_**.


End file.
